


Cute

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Cute

It should really infuriate,   
Kate when people think Clint is her lover.  
But she isn't.   
She always had a crush on him.  
He was her hero.  
Also very good looking.   
How could she mind.   
Though Clint is quick to respond,   
That Kate is just his student or sister.   
She finds that very cute.   
Clint is very defensive over her.  
She likes his attention,   
And his protection which he gives very freely.  
To all his friends.   
He is very sweet to people,   
He really cares about.


End file.
